Rowanstar
"A neighboring Clan of his is currently being attacked by a rogue clan from the city. The neighboring clan is deathly close to ours, and if we do not assist Bramblestar's clan in this battle the rogue clan could come after our home next." Rowanstar said calmly. Everyone was obviously stiffling a yowl of outrage, Owlpaw even head a growl or to come from the sides of him. "We've been hiding for too long! Our Clan should step out and make good of itself for once by saving the lives of a suffering Forest Clan! We will follow Bramblestar's lead and fight along side with his clan!" She yowled triumphantly. Hers was a macnificant speach of triumph but every cat seemed to get angrier and more hostile by the second. '~ Lost Prophecy' Affiliations 'Rowanstar '''is a short, fluffy she-cat. She has dark brown socks, ears, facial tinge, tail, and a cream colored coat. She has rich blue eyes and a loud obnoxious mew that could wake the entirety of StarClan. She has a thick, soft coat with no patches and no scars, making her very elegant and beautiful. Current: StarClan (Modern) Past: FireClan Age: Approx 5 years Also known as: Rowankit, Rowanpaw, and Rowansocks '''Family-' Father: Oaktree Mother: Unknown Brother: Oceaneyes ( StarClan Modern ),Cliff-fall Sister: Starlingpelt Foster daughter: Mousestep 'Education-' Mentor(s): Rednose (StarClan Modern ) Apprentice(s): Owlpaw (eyes) 'Deputy Position-' Preceded by- Sandfoot Succedded by- Owleyes, Badgerface (StarClan Modern ) 'Leader Position- ' Preceded by- Sandstar (Starclan Modern ) Succeded by- Owlstar 'Life and Death- ' Cause of death- Decapitated by Blade (BloodClan) 'Book Appearences-' ' http://www.wattpad.com/story/1853985-warriors-rise-of-fireclan-1-lost-prophecy-on-semi%7CRise Of FireClan #1: The Lost Prophecy ' Rise Of FireClan #2: The Return Of BloodClan ( Coming Soon) History Rowankit lost her mother soon after her birth, before she could even open her eyes, so she was nursed by another queen until her father Oaktree took over the main caretaking of her. While she lived as a kit she always roamed around camp. She was never in the nursery and always running around with her two older brothers. Starlingkit was shut in and didn't like to spend time with her family. Rowankit favored her eldest brother Cliffkit, for his natural ambition and cunning. The older warriors were extremely impressed by Cliffkit. Rowankit was given the nickname, Tiny, for her stubby legs and thick fluffy coat. Rowanpaw was mentored by a white tom named Rednose. She was often seen trailing after him and asking him many questions. She was known to be very loud as an apprentice and she was known to be an annoying pest to most warriors, most cats had no idea why Rednose had been so dearly fond of her. A few days after her exam to become a warrior, Rednose was killed by a ShadowClan tom named Ratscar. Yellowshine, a senior warrior, mentored her with distaste until her warrior name was given. Rowansocks had developed a distinct fear of forest cats since Rednose's death. Cliff-fall was still a dear friend and brother towards her, and helped her get used to life as a warrior, Oceaneyes was friendly to her as well, but he more hung around Starlingpelt than he did his younger sister Rowansocks. A defining moment of Rowansocks's warrior days is when she was on patrol with her friend Moonshine and her apprentice Mousepaw, and she saw the same ShadowClan tom that killed Rednose roaming on the land of grass between FireClan and the ForestClans, and killed him. She lost some warrior honor for that but Cliff-fall gained more respect for her. Soon, Rowansocks met a younger warrior named Badgerface. She knew him a bit because Cliff-fall had mentored him. She and Badgerface became close friends, and she highly admired the bravery of Badgerface and his clear view of cunning. When the current clan leader, Dirtstar, lost her last life to green cough, the new leader Sandstar (previously Sandfoot) named Rowansocks deputy. Badgerface and Cliff-fall were proud of her but Rowansocks believed Badgerface should have become deputy, or atleast Cliff-fall. She admired her friend and her older brother like a forest cat worshipped StarClan. About several moons after that, Sandstar lost his last life to an unknown disease he picked up from eating crow food. Rowanstar chose Cliff-fall to be her deputy but he refused the position and promised he was in no place to ever in his life be a leader, so after a few minutes of pondering, she chose Badgerface as her new deputy, who openly accepted the new position. Lost Prophecy In the book, The Lost Prophecy, Rowanstar was a proud wily leader, who stood by her opinion and what she believed in, but was kind and rarely gave punishments unless she was extremely angered. In the story Lost Prophecy, she does not appear very often, but when she does she is often seen with Snowstorm (paw), Badgerface, or Owlpaw (eyes). In some moments she is seen with her dear friend, Bramblestar, towards the end of the book. More information coming soon..